La cruda realidad
by Piwi-nee-chan
Summary: Noticia de último minuto: un ladrón de pacotilla se inmisculló en los archivos de la producción de Naruto. ¿Qué es real y qué no en la serie? ¡Oh, por Kishi-sama! Tercer fic. Pasen y lean!


La Cruda Realidad

Nota: Esto es material ultra confidencial entregado por un lanza de quién sabe dónde que lo robó a la producción de Naruto en un asado de la empresa.

De partida, Naruto Uzumaki no es un ninja. Es un actor inglés que entró al cásting de puro despistado al confundir el letrero de "se necesitan actores para serie de bajo presupuesto" por "vendo boletos a Inglaterra por apuro". Sus ojos son azules de verdad, pero su cabello es teñido. En realidad es tan rubio que casi se ve blanco. Tiene problemas digestivos y padece de meteorismo. A raíz de eso, el guionista planeó lo de un demonio en su interior. Odia el color naranja y es vegetariano, pues las pastas le dan flatulencias, muy a su pesar. Las marcas de sus mejillas no son bigotes, pero sí son reales. Son las huellas que le dejó un bisturí cuando le dio un ataque de pánico al diseccionar una rata en clase de ciencias en la escuela.

Sasuke Uchiha es hijo de uno de los accionistas de la productora. Su hermano mayor, Itachi, es un modelo de alta costura que hace un programa de moda por televisión pagada. Entró al cásting inscrito por su madre contra su voluntad, y al serle otorgado el papel tuvo que aceptarlo por una apuesta que perdió contra su primo Sai, que logró aparecer en la segunda temporada. Sus ojos son grises, pero al atardecer suelen volverse rojos por el exceso de computador. No se separa de sus gotas para los ojos y lloró a mares cuando por su personaje tuvo que cortarse el cabello, que le llegaba a la cintura, para que se lo pusieran como extensiones a su hermano. Le encanta el color azul, su hobbie es jugar bolos y comer pizza.

Sakura Haruno es peliteñida, pero sus ojos son reales. Odia el rosa, y según consta en los archivos, sólo trabaja en la serie por chiripazo. Su madre era quien se postulaba para el papel de Tsunade. Se lleva mal con Sasuke, pues lo encuentra demasiado pretencioso, y es íntima de Naruto y de Ino, otra de las compañeras de set. Es bastante buena cocinera, quiere estudiar Ingeniería Civil o seguir carrera como Idol.

Hatake Kakashi es un ex-detective que se retiró al ser herido su ojo izquierdo en una persecución policial. En realidad ve, pero se le va un poco. Le ponen lentillas para su personaje. Su cabello real es castaño, pero prefiere teñírselo, pues le da un aire "exótico". Debutó como actor hace un par de años, en una polémica obra de la Facultad de Artes de la Universidad de Kyoto en la que todos terminaban desnudos frente al público.

Iruka Umino es un respetable profesor de la cátedra de actuación de la Universidad de Shibuya; él mismo planteó la cicatriz de su rostro. Gusta de ir al Solarium y le encanta pescar. Es pareja de Kakashi hace un año, cuando se conocieron en una obra teatral.

Shikamaru Nara es un hiperquinético actor emergente. Tomó el papel para demostrarse a sí mismo su profesionalismo. Estuvo a punto de escoger como profesión Astrofísica, pero su vocación pudo más; lo que no significa que no siga estudiando. Adora surfear, escalar montañas, pilotar helicópteros y todo tipo de actividades riesgosas.

Chôji Akimichi es un actor coreano que debió engordar para el papel, a manos de un nutricionista. Suele practicar Artes marciales con Lee Rock e ir a comer con él y con Shikamaru. Es un jugador de Rugby amateur y un quiropráctico en potencia, pues sus masajes son famosos entre todo el elenco.

Ino Yamanaka es hija de inmigrantes suecos, pues su rubio es natural, al igual que sus ojos. Pasa esclavizada a su antialérgico, pues las flores le dan urticaria. Gusta de salir a karaokes con Sakura y Hinata y de compras con Tenten. Suele alegrar el set con sus bromas, y es muy raro verla deprimida. Quedó en el papel al ser la única de las postulantes que no accedió a tener una "entrevista personal" con el encargado. "Mi dignidad primero", fue lo que respondió en ese momento.

Kiba Inuzuka ama los perros. Akamaru es su regalón, aunque en realidad se llame Cachupín III. Los tatuajes de su rostro son reales. Es estudiante de veterinaria y pretende hacer su tesis sobre simbiosis Humano-Animal. Le encanta correr, pero su sentido del olfato es muy, pero muy deficiente.

Aburame Shino es hijo de un prestigiado entomólogo, así que no tuvo demasiadas dificultades con su papel. No fue a un cásting, sino la producción lo contactó sólo por el hecho de ser el único chico que conocían que no habría tenido problemas con tener que guardar en sus ropas a tal cantidad de bichos juntos. Es muy hablador y puede pasas horas ocupando el teléfono. Sus ojos son de color miel y su sonrisa es utilizada para publicidad de dentríficos.

Hinata Hyuuga es una chica realmente extrovertida. Apenas terminan las grabaciones se desprende de su abrigo, toma sus tacones y se lanza a carretear con toda la producción. Ha participado en diversos éxitos de taquilla y ha declarado que su sueño frustrado es ser actriz porno. Sus ojos son de color lila, y solo usa lentillas blancas. Cuando se concentra junta sus dedos, tal como su personaje cuando se sonroja.

Kurenai Yuhi es una ilusionista renombrada mundialmente que saltó a la fama al hacer desaparecer el congreso en 10 minutos frente a la televisión. Está casada con Asuma Sarutobi, un simple afilador de cuchillos. El pobre ha rogado a la producción que le quiten los cigarros, pues recién había salido de la adicción a la nicotina cuando lo llamaron para el papel. Ambos tienen un hijo, Konohamaru, quien también participa en la serie.

Maito Gai es el Líder de la Asociación Nacional de Artes Marciales de Japón; su cabeza está rapada y como uniforme adoptó la malla verde característica de su personaje. Entró a la serie con el propósito de masificar su disciplina en el país. Se despierta siempre a las 5 de la mañana para entrenar, pero tiene serias dificultades para memorizar sus líneas.

Lee Rock en realidad tiene el cabello corto y gusta de usar jeans y poleras. Ha sido rostro publicitario de grandes empresas y comparte los afiches con Shino en los anuncios de dentríficos. Sus cejas debieron rellenarse para la serie, peor él se lo toma con humor. Le apasiona tocar el piano y fue seleccionado nacional de natación. Descubrió su pasión por las artes marciales en la filmación.

Neji Hyuuga es un destacado escritor joven, cuya temática generalmente aborda las diferencias sociales y la lucha contra el destino. Es primo de Hinata, y hermano mayor de Hanabi, quien tiene su propia serie de televisión. Suele gastar bromas pesadas en el set, pero siempre termina escaldado por las "devoluciones" de ellas que Sasuke le hace. A menudo ambos salen de copas. Usa extensiones de cabello, aunque pretende dejárselo crecer.

Tenten era la estrella principal del Circo de las Montini- que es una empresa renombrada mundialmente- con su show de malabarismo con espadas y teas ardiendo, pero cuando se le ofreció el papel no dudó en aceptarlo. Le encanta comprar zapatos y desearía estudiar enfermería, pero no soporta la sangre.

Tsunade y Jiraiya, aparte de ser marido y mujer en la realidad, son los más grandes íconos de la actuación en Japón. Él comenzó como extra en un film extranjero y ella como villana en una teleserie nacional. Aceptaron el papel al conocer al resto del elenco. "Puros diamantes en bruto", fue lo que arguyeron. Tsunade es la coordinadora regional de Alcohólicos Anónimos, y Jiraiya es un reconocido productor de cine XXX.

Orochimaru es un cazador de serpientes conocido en el mundo entero por ser el único inmune al veneno de Cobra. Es quien financia más de la mitad de la serie, a cambio de que al final Sasuke vaya con él de visita a la casa de su íntimo amigo Michael Jackson.

Ha enfrentado diversos cargos por pedofilia, pero siempre retiran las acusaciones por misteriosos motivos, en los que casi siempre está involucrada la muerte del abogado demandante. Sus ojos son amarillos realmente desde que se enfermó de hepatitis.

Kabuto es un estudiante en práctica de Medicina. No usa lentes, pero su cabello es de ese color en la realidad. Le encanta bromear con todos, tiene en gran estima a Naruto y a Hinata y es quien convenció a su amiga Shizune de participar en el cásting para poder pagar la carrera. Ella es una activa integrante de Greenpeace y ambos han participado en manifestaciones contra la caza de ballenas.

Gaara es un actor invitado de Irlanda. Sus ojos causan estragos donde quiera que vaya y es algo tímido. Sus ojeras son reales en algunos capítulos, pues le encanta irse de farra. Es muy bueno jugando DDR y se arranca a la playa cada vez que puede con Hinata y Lee, con quien se le ha visto muy cercano últimamente.

Temari es una chica muy dulce que entró a la serie por un error de llamado del productor. Ama cocinar postres, pues estudia para chef y siempre llega con galletas al estudio de filmación. Su hermano Kankuro debió superar su fobia a los títeres para poder trabajar.

Itachi, como ya dijimos antes, es modelo de alta costura. Le gusta ir a comer hamburguesas y ramen, pero es adicto al gimnasio. Coquetea con todos los del equipo, sin excepción, pero cuando su hermano lo mira prefiere arrancar a otra parte. Tiene instintos canivalescos, pues le fascina morder los hombros (y otras partes) a sus compañeros de set, tomándolos por sorpresa.

Deidara es escultor y músico. No puede pintar a gusto, pues es daltónico Es un ícono de la música pop y goza con las filmaciones. Cooperó con la construcción de la marioneta de Sasori, quien debió tratar su claustrofobia para poder usarla. El rubio suele ser raptado frecuentemente por el Uchiha mayor, y es Sasori quien debe sacarlo del camarín-generalmente semidesnudo-. Ambos se llevan muy bien, y van juntos a las exposiciones artísticas, a las avant première de películas y a los programas de televisión. Sasori ha declarado "encontré a mi hermanito perdido", y Deidara comenta con todos que, de no haber sido hijo planeado, probablemente habría sido adoptado por la familia de su pelirrojo amigo.

Hidan era un monje católico al que uno de sus superiores obligó a participar en la serie para que su fe se fortaleciera aún más al caracterizar a un "burdo pagano". Lo que pasó fue que el Jashinismo lo tentó en extremo, pero al enterarse que solo era un invento del guionista, cayó en una profunda reflexión de índole espiritual y decidió retirarse de su orden religiosa y hacerse ateo. Últimamente se le ha visto abocado a toda la instrucción anarquista disponible.

Tobi es el ganador de un reality show de la Tv nipona en la que tenían que sobrevivir en una fábrica de dulces con exceso de azúcar. Su premio fue participar en una serie de bajo presupuesto y una dotación vitalicia de dulces. Suelen sentarlo en un rincón mientras juega con su celular, y cuando le corresponde actuar lo hacen seguir una hilera de caramelos que lo conducen hasta el set. Una sola vez se le ha visto enojado, y uno de los camarógrafos lo filmó. Es ese material uno de los pilares de una nueva película de terror, a estrenar en otoño de este año.

Zetsu es un botánico prestigioso, que quiere demostrar que la convivencia de plantas y humanos en un mismo ser es factible. No reconoce las fallas de su tesis (como lo es su doble personalidad). Es el dueño de Cachupín III. Tiene que usar lentes, ya que es miope y tiene astigmatismo desde los 8 años. Siempre llega con alguna nueva conquista a grabar, pero todas las chicas (y uno que otro chico) han reclamado por su falta de romanticismo, pues nunca les da flores. Al ser consultado, Zetsu respondió iracundo "¡Cómo se les ocurre que voy a matar a mi familia por ustedes!"

Kisame odia el pescado y no puede ni ver una hoja de afeitar, un cuchillo, un corta cartón o todo aquel objeto que sea corto-punzante, pues su padre lo traumó de pequeño cuando lo castigaba con meterse una sierra escolar por la garganta sin hacerse daño. Al tipo se lo llevaron preso y murió en la cárcel por una riña. El tono azulado de su piel es fácil de conseguir: le muestran antes de la grabación un video del apareamiento de los perros chihuahua.

Kakuzu es un gerente de banco, cuyo sueño era participar en una serie como un mal tipo muy avaro. Le encantan los autos y tiene una colección de ellos. Lo de sus 4 corazones no es chiste. Ha tenido que ser transplantado en una ocasión por un problema de gestación; y se ha tatuado corazones en su cuerpo cada vez que le ha dado un infarto. Pasa con una ambulancia a su siga.

El Líder – cuyo nombre no se puede revelar- tiene pánico a las agujas y a los piercings. Se lleva muy bien con todos sus subordinados, y suelen salir todos al parque de diversiones. Le encanta viajar, y siempre vuelve cargado de souvenirs para todos.

Haku hizo una aparición especial en su momento, pues la idea era promocionar la serie en la que él participaba extensamente, cuyo eje eran las peripecias de los muertos. Ha filmado programas gubernamentales contra la discriminación en los colegios, y es un apasionado activista por los derechos de los animales; tanto así, que ha sido detenido en reiteradas oportunidades por protestas masivas.

Zabuza es un ex soldado del ejército, que fue dado de baja por unas reveladoras fotos con las actrices de las películas de Jiraiya. Le encanta pelear; es boxeador de ligas menores y un disciplinado estudiante de artes marciales a manos de Gai. Es muy apegado a Haku, y también participa en la serie que se promocionó con su aparición en Naruto.

Sai apareció en la segunda temporada luego de convencer a su tío-accionista. Sasuke y él se criaron juntos, y la única forma de reconocerlos en ese entonces era porque el Uchiha no se separaba de su osito. Trabajó en programas de cámaras indiscretas, y es muy conocido en el medo televisivo. Le gusta pintar; los cuadros que aparecen en la serie son hechos por él. Odia el frío, y tiene una rutina diaria de 2 horas en el gimnasio. Le cuesta mantener su cara de neutralidad en la serie, pues es muy, pero muy expresivo y risueño. Siempre se va de juerga con Naruto, pero es muy responsable a la hora de trabajar. Le fascina comer helado, y sus favoritos son el de chocolate y el de tres leches.

Los extras que siempre aparecen son todos los postulantes que no quedaron, y siempre hay que mantenerlos a raya, pues si tienen la oportunidad, pueden masacrar al elenco original para tener su propia oportunidad.

Sarutobi (léase el Tercero) fue uno de los gestores de la serie, y falleció por un paro cardiorrespiratorio en la pelea con Orochimaru. El funeral que se exhibe en la serie es el real del actor. Toda la comunidad de actores se presentó a rendir sus respetos en las exequias, por ello se ve tanta gente en la filmación. Solía bromear con todos y generalmente se iba con Jiraiya a supervisar la producción de "otras" películas.

Es todo lo que se pudo sacar en limpio del manuscrito que ese lanza robó en el asado. Una próxima entrega será solo cuando se vuelva a hacer otro paseo de empresa.

Hasta entonces.


End file.
